The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a semiconductor system which is equipped with the semiconductor device and relates to, for example, the semiconductor device which is suited for detection of a fault of a bonding wire and the semiconductor system which is equipped with the semiconductor device.
Since refinement and cost reduction of the boding wire to be installed on a signal path between the semiconductor device and an external device are promoted in association with high integration of the semiconductor device, the possibility that the bonding wire may fail due to disconnection, melting and so froth is increased. Since it becomes difficult for the semiconductor device to accurately control the external device when the bonding wire has failed, the necessity of detection of the fault of the bonding wire is increased.
In particular, in the semiconductor system which controls driving of an in-vehicle motor on the basis of an output signal from the semiconductor device, it is greatly important to detect the fault of the bonding wire which has been installed on the signal path running from the semiconductor device to the in-vehicle motor also for the purpose of improving safe performance of the in-vehicle motor.
A related technology is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-147142. The semiconductor device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-147142 includes a test circuit which has first and second input terminals into which an input signal which has been supplied from the outside via the bonding wire is input respectively via first and second routes, a wiring line which has been installed such that the first route and the second route follow paths which are different from each other depending on whether bonding is normal or defective and delay means which adjusts timings that the input signal is input into the test circuit via the first route and is input into the test circuit via the second route. Then, the semiconductor device detects a bonding failure on the basis of a result of detection by the test circuit.